Poems of Hetalia
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Poems from the countries different significant others. Better summary inside...just read on peoples! Rated T just to be safe. Lots of yaoi so if that's not your thing don't read.
1. Prussia's Savior: PruGerm

Preußens Heiland

Der Alte Fritz und seine tapferen Armee fallen,  
Der Grossartig Preußen absorbiert  
Der gesamten der Welt.  
Aufgelöst und zerfallen,  
Die einst großen Reich verschwindet  
Ins Nichts.

Weiße Haare und rote Augen trüb  
wie ihr Körper klebt schwach zum Leben.  
Eine starke Hand auf eine schwache Schulter  
Halten Sie die Seele seiner irdischen Hülle.  
Ein kleiner Hauch von Lippen auf die Lippen,  
Wärme gegen Eis und Kälte,  
zwei werden ein und das Leben ist atmete  
wieder in die Augen ähnlich  
dem Blut ihres Volkes.

Preußen und Deutschland, Ost und Westen,  
leben als ein.  
Rot und Blau zu beobachten einander,  
aber nie Blending.  
Trennen, sondern ein.  
abgesehen, noch ganz.  
Der Grossartig Preußen ist zusammen mit seinem Bruder,  
seine andere Hälfte,  
seinen Retter.

* * *

Prussia's Savior

Old Fritz and his valiant army fall,

The Great Prussia is absorbed to

The rest of the world.

Dissolved and disintegrated,

The once-great kingdom disappears

Into nothingness.

White hair and red eyes dull

as their body clings feebly to life.

A strong hand on a weak shoulder

hold the soul to its earthly shell.

A small whisper of lips against lips,

warmth against ice cold,

two become one and life is breathed

back into eyes resembling

the blood shed by their people.

Prussia and Germany, East and West,

live on as one.

Red and Blue observing one another,

though never blending.

Separate, but one.

Apart, yet whole.

The Great Prussia is together with his brother,

his other half,

his Savior.

**A/N: Okie Dokie! part one of my random Poems from Around the World type thinger....yeah not a very creative name....but I'm going to try and make one for all my favorite Hetalia pairings and have them in the language of the country they were for. This one is obviously Prussia - though Prussia/Germany isn't really my thing...it just happened to be the first one I wrote and I loved it so yeah. It's mainly an idea for my senior project since I'm way too behind on that thing...  
**

**So far I have one for Greece, from Japan; Canada from Prussia and Prussia from Canada; and Italy from Germany so if you want a specific one - which I don't think any will ask lol - tell me mk?**

**And if anyone sees a problem with the German tell me please! I used a translator and the German spell check on my word processor only checks spelling, not sentence structure (sadly). **

**Reviews Please?  
**


	2. Stupido Spanga: RomanoSpain

**A/N: Yay! My first real Lovi-ness something or other! It makes me so happy! Lol it's funny that this whole thing started with my friend - and the guy I have a huge love love thing for (he's like Spain and acts like a dummy though) - telling me how to say "I love you" in different languages (only American Sign Language and Greek though - he got the greek wrong lol). It was driving me crazy and then all these things for Hetalia started popping into my head and POOF! That Greek thing is still bugging me...I think it means he lurves me! Lol! Ehem...yes....Enjoy the fluffiness!!!!  
**

Stupido Spanga

estupido españa  
tu siempre me pones los nervios de punta  
y siempre estas ajeno a lo que pasa en el mundo que te rodea  
pero siempre estas cerca de mi aunque te diga que te vayas...

simplemente sonries esa estupida sonrisa tuya que siempre hace que me sonroje...

me llamas tu "pequeño tomate" y a veces me gustaria que eso fuera verdad  
aunque al momento que eso pasara te golpearia en la cara

no soy feliciano  
y no quisiera serlo jamas

soy lovino... soy testarudo y hasta un poco estupido por no decirte antes que te amo estupido españa

me gustaria adoptar tortugas como si fueran nuestros hijos y comer tomates todos los dias  
tomar una siesta afuera contigo a mi lado y despertar con tu tonta sonrisa con la que termino soñando de todos modos

no me importa lo que haya pasado con feliciano durante todos estos años porque aun asi tu peleaste en guerras para mantenerme a tu lado  
asi que ahora quiero estar contigo

abrazame fuerte y no me dejes ir  
estupido españa  
maldita sea

* * *

Stupido Spanga 

Stupido Spanga...

You always get on my nerves

And you're really oblivious to the world

But you are always around,

Even when I tell you to leave...

You just smile that stupid smile of yours

That always makes me blush...

You call me your "little tomato"

And sometimes I wish it were true -

Though I may punch you at the time.

I'm not Feliciano,

And I don't want to be anymore.

I'm Lovino...I'm stubborn and,

Maybe a bit stupid, as well,

For not telling you sooner...

I love you, Stupido Spanga.

I want to adopt turtles as kids

And eat tomatoes everyday.

Take a siesta outside with you next to me,

Wake up with you're idiot grin

That I always end up dreaming of anyway.

I don't care what happened with Feliciano

All those years ago,

You still fought in wars to keep me with you.

So now, I want to be with you,

Stupido Spanga...

So hold me tight...

Dammit...

**A/N: Number 2! Alright! Actually I just wrote this one literally 30 minutes ago lol because I want to make the GreeceJapan one longer since it's only 3 lines and I want to use the GermanyItaly ones in a story as well as the PrussiaCanada ones. Those are my favorites after Prussia's lol.**

**So I was watching and reading AntonioLovino love love stuffs - never a good thing after 11 for me - and I wanted to put this up! Lots of love! I really think Lovi would be insulting Toni the entire time while confessing, and making him feel guilty for wanting to trade him with Austria too lol.**

**Thanks for the comments and favs I got so far! I love them!**

**Edit: thetruehaku on deviantart gave me a different translation. Hope it's better, since I really fail at Spanish...  
**


	3. Colorful Forever: GreeceJapan

**Damn I got this one out already! I'm so happy! I was in a crazy GreeceJapan mood and here is the wonderful (hopefully) outcome! You have not idea how annoying the romanized version of this is in my word processor...the letters all run together and blah it's just awful... I hope I captured Japan correctly...I've never written him before and he is kind of...confusing. Hopefully the massive amounts of fic I've read with him helped...if not...I tired! Mk I'm done rambling! Enjoy!**

Πολύχρωμο πάντα 

Ελλάδα-san,  
Μπορείτε να ζωή και χρώμα στον κόσμο μου?  
Αν και αυτό είναι πάρα πολύ πλήρης ήδη,  
Θα προτιμούσα να είναι μαζί σας από άλλες.

Ελλάδα-san,  
Δεν πιστεύω ότι θα μπορέσει ποτέ να  
Για να καλέσετε εσείς τον Ηρακλή στην ανοιχτή,  
Ακόμα και μετά έχετε ρώτησε αρκετές φορές,  
Φαίνεται ότι αν σάς καλώ τον Ηρακλή στο δημόσιο  
Θα εξαφανιστούν και τώρα είναι μόνος ...  
Θα πτώση μου, είμαι σίγουρος.

Ζούμε σε διαφορετικές ηπείρους,  
Και οι επισκέψεις δεν είναι τόσο συχνές  
Όπως θα προτιμούσα οι δύο,  
Αλλά δεν πιστεύω ότι μια μέρα θα γίνω  
Έχουν τη δύναμη να σας πω  
Αυτό, ίσως, θα ήταν καλύτερα αν  
Ξεχνάμε απλά ο ένας τον άλλον ...  
Ακόμα και η σκέψη φέρνει δάκρυα στα μάτια μου ...

Είστε ακολουθεί συνεχώς από γάτες,  
Κοιμούνται στην αγκαλιά σας  
Και Μακάρι να μπορούσα να πάρουν τη θέση τους.  
Είστε spacey και πάντα ύπνος,  
Ονειρεύομαι κοιμάται δίπλα σας  
Και να ξυπνήσει στην αγκαλιά σου, που περιβάλλεται από εσάς.

Ηρακλής,  
Είστε ο λόγος μου  
Η συνεχιζόμενη ύπαρξή ως ανθρώπινο ον,  
Ως κάτι περισσότερο από μια χώρα?  
Δεν σας ...  
Θα επιστρέψουν στην απομόνωση  
Και να προσπαθήσουμε να ξεχνάμε τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο υπήρχαν.

Σ 'αγαπώ, Ηρακλής,  
Με κάθε τελευταίο κομμάτι της καρδιάς μου.  
Είστε ο μόνος που έχει δει παρελθόν μάσκα μου,  
Η μόνη μου θα επιτρέψει να,  
Και εγώ θέλετε γύρω πάντα.

Αν οι χώρες μας είναι πάνω-run,  
Οργανισμοί μας διαλύονται και ξυλοδαρμό από το χρόνο,  
Είστε ο τελευταίος που θέλω να δω  
Όπως έχω κλείσει τα μάτια μου για τελευταία φορά.

Ηρακλής ...  
Παρακαλείσθε να μείνετε για πάντα

* * *

Colorful Forever

Greece-san,

You bring life and color to my world;

Though it is far too full already,

I would rather be with you than others.

Greece-san,

I do not think I will ever be able

To call you Heracles in the open,

Even after you have asked me several times,

It seems that if I call you Heracles in public

You will disappear and being alone now...

Would be my downfall, I'm sure.

We live on different continents,

And visits are not nearly as frequent

As we would both prefer,

But I don't believe I will ever

Have the strength to tell you

That, maybe, it would be better if

We simply forget one another...

Even that thought brings tears to my eyes...

You are constantly followed by cats,

They sleep in your lap

And I wish I could take their place.

You are spacey and always falling asleep,

I dream of sleeping next to you

And waking in your arms, surrounded by you.

Heracles,

You are the reason for my

Continuing existence as a human being,

As something more than a country;

Without you...

I would return to isolationism

And try to forget the rest of the world existed.

I love you, Heracles,

With every last bit of my heart.

You are the only one who has seen past my mask,

The only one I will allow to,

And I want you around forever.

If our countries are over-run,

Our bodies dissolved and beaten by time,

You are the last one I want to see

As I close my eyes for the last time.

Heracles...

Please stay forever.

* * *

Polýchro̱mo pánta 

Elláda-san,  
Boreíte na zo̱í̱ kai chró̱ma ston kósmo mou?̱  
An kai af̱tó eínai pára polý plí̱ri̱s í̱di̱,  
Tha protimoúsa na eínai mazí sas apó álles.

Elláda-san,  
Den pistév̱o̱ óti tha borései poté na  
Gia na kalésete eseís ton I̱raklí̱ sti̱n anoichtí̱,  
Akóma kai metá échete ró̱ti̱se arketés forés,  
Faínetai óti an sás kaló̱ ton I̱raklí̱ sto di̱mósio  
Tha exafanistoún kai tó̱ra eínai mónos ...  
Tha ptó̱si̱ mou, eímai sígouros.

Zoúme se diaforetikés i̱peírous,  
Kai oi episképseis den eínai tóso sychnés  
Ópo̱s tha protimoúsa oi dýo,  
Allá den pistév̱o̱ óti mia méra tha gíno̱  
Échoun ti̱ dýnami̱ na sas po̱  
Af̱tó, íso̱s, tha í̱tan kalýtera an  
Xechnáme aplá o énas ton állon ...  
Akóma kai i̱ sképsi̱ férnei dákrya sta mátia mou ...

Eíste akoloutheí synechó̱s apó gátes,  
Koimoúntai sti̱n ankaliá sas  
Kai Makári na boroúsa na pároun ti̱ thési̱ tous.  
Eíste spacey kai pánta ýpnos,  
Oneirév̱omai koimátai dípla sas  
Kai na xypní̱sei sti̱n ankaliá sou, pou periválletai apó esás.

I̱raklí̱s,  
Eíste o lógos mou  
I̱ synechizómeni̱ ýparxí̱ o̱s anthró̱pino on,  
O̱s káti perissótero apó mia chó̱ra?̱  
Den sas ...  
Tha epistrépsoun sti̱n apomóno̱si̱  
Kai na prospathí̱soume na xechnáme ton ypóloipo kósmo ypí̱rchan.

S 'agapó̱, I̱raklí̱s,  
Me káthe telef̱taío kommáti ti̱s kardiás mou.  
Eíste o mónos pou échei dei parelthón máska mou,  
I̱ móni̱ mou tha epitrépsei na,  
Kai egó̱ thélete gýro̱ pánta.

An oi chó̱res mas eínai páno̱-run,  
Organismoí mas dialýontai kai xylodarmó apó to chróno,  
Eíste o telef̱taíos pou thélo̱ na do̱  
Ópo̱s écho̱ kleísei ta mátia mou gia telef̱taía forá.

I̱raklí̱s ...  
Parakaló̱ meínete gia pánta.

**Yeah! I love Greek. I really do.  
**

**Reviews = Love!  
**


End file.
